The sun and moon
by sunsplash and moonblossom
Summary: Is about six cats who hold the power of the stars in their paws.


**Alligences**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:**Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom.

**Deputy:**Spiderleg-black tom with brown underbelly and long legs.

**Medicine cat:**Jayheart-mottled gray tabby tom.

**Apprentice:**Fawnpelt-dark brown tabby she-cat with white spots.

**Warriors:**Stormfur-solid gray tom.

Brookswim-brown tabby she-cat.

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom.

Berrypelt-cream-colored tom.

Poppyleaf-tortoiseshell and white she-cat.

Honeystripe-pale golden brown tabby she-cat.

Cinderfur-gray tom.

Foxears-auburn tom with red ears.

Icestripe-white she-cat.

Hollyleaf-black she-cat.

Lionclaw-ginger tabby tom.

Sunsplash-golden red tom with silver-blue and black flecks.

Bluepool-blue and white she-cat.

Snowhawk-white tom.

Fawnpelt-white she-cat with dark brown spots.

Moonleaf-siler white she-cat.

Shadowheart-black tom with white chest.

Frostpelt-white she-cat.

Doveflight-white and black she-cat.

Mosstail-blue and white tom.

**Apprentices:**Sunpaw-gold she-cat with red flecks.

Mentor-Doveflight

Sunpaw-gold she-cat with black stripes.

Mentor-Spiderleg

Silverpaw-silver she-cat.

Mentor-Hollyleaf

Blackpaw-black tom with red flecks.

Mentor-Sunsplash

Darkpaw-dark gray tom with silver-blue flecks.

Mentor-Bramblestar

**Queens:**Whitewing-white she-cat.

Moonblossom-White she-cat with red flecks.

Leopardleaf-golden she-cat with black spots.

**Elders:**Shadowleaf-black she-cat.

Ferncloud-pale gray she-cat with darker flecks.

**Riverclan**

**Leader:**Mistystar-blue-gray she-cat.

**Deputy:**Reedwhisker-black tom.

**Medicine cat:**Willowbird-dark gray she-cat.

**Warriors:**Voletooth-small brown tabby tom.

Beechfur-light brown tom.

Rippletail-dark gray tabby tom.

Minnowtail-gray and white she-cat.

Pebblefoot-gray tom.

Pounceheart-light brown tabby she-cat.

Dappletail-dark brown she-cat.

Dovewing-silver and white she-cat.

Redstream- red tom.

Nightpool-black tom.

Rainpelt-blue tom.

Leafberry-creamy brown she-cat.

Frogfoot-brown tom.

Robinwing-red she-cat.

Sandfoot-brown tabby she-cat.

Sloetail-gray she-cat.

Brookheart-light gray tabby tom.

Duckflight-blue tom.

Cloudpelt-white she-cat.

Shrewheart-brown she-cat.

Lilyflower-white she-cat.

**Apprentices:**Sparrowpaw-dark brown tom.

Mentor-Leafberry

**Queens:**Robinflight-tabby she-cat with red chest.

Blackswan-black and silver-white she-cat.

Darkflower-pale gray she-cat.

**Elders:**Swallowtail-dark brown tabby tom.

Stonestream-gray tom.

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat.

**Windclan**

**Leader:**Onestar-brown tabby tom.

**Deputy:**Crowfeather-dark gray tom.

**Medicine cat:**Kestrelheart-pale brown tabby tom.

**Warriors:**Weaslefur-ginger and white tom.

Nightcloud-black she-cat.

Breezepelt-black tom.

Heathereyes-light brown tabby she-cat.

Hareclaw-dark brown tom.

Falconwing-red tom.

Eagleflight-pale brown tom.

Windpelt-brown she-cat.

Rabbitfoot-brown and white tom.

Swiftpelt-brown she-cat.

Foxshadow-black tom.

Goldentail-gold she-cat.

Honeyflower-pale brown she-cat.

Owlheart-black tom with white ears.

Cricketwhisker-light brown tom.

Blacktail-black tom.

Quailheart-mottled gray tom.

Larkfeather-gray tabby she-cat.

Mudpelt-creamy brown tom.

Firesky-ginger tom.

**Apprentices:**Buzzardpaw-dark brown tom.

Mentor-Nightcloud

Sedgepaw-light brown she-cat.

Mentor-Hareclaw

**Queens:**Spiderweb-tabby she-cat.

Nightfire-black she-cat.

**Elders:**Ashfoot-gray she-cat.

Tornears-tabby tom.

Whitetail-small she-cat.

**Shadowclan**

**Leader:**Russetstar-dark ginger she-cat.

**Deputy:**Applefrost-dark brown she-cat.

**Medicine cat:**Littlecloud-very small tabby tom.

**Apprentice:**Robinpaw-ginger and tortoiseshell she-cat.

**Warriors:**Rowanclaw-ginger tom.

Smokefoot-black tom.

Snowbird-pure white she-cat.

Stonefoot-dark gray tom.

Ivyears-brown tabby she-cat.

Owlclaw-brown tabby tom.

Marshfur-light brown tom.

Toadheart-pale brown tom.

Nightshadow-black and white tom.

Tigereyes-black tabby tom.

Leopardclaw-gold she-cat.

Dawnshadow-pale ginger she-cat.

Stripepelt-light orange she-cat with darkr stripes.

Brokenclaw-black tom.

Icepool-light gray she-cat.

**Apprentices:**Darkpaw-dark ginger tom.

Mentor-Applefrost

Bramblepaw-dark brown tabby tom.

Mentor-Toadheart

**Queens:**Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat.

Firecloud-ginger she-cat.

Ravenwing-black she-cat.

Cloudstep-white and ginger she-cat.

**Elders:**Blackstorm-black tom.

Hawkclaw-red tom.

Blackfire-black and flame-colored she-cat.

Oakfur-small brown tom.


End file.
